Garver Bridge
The Garver Bridge is a single-span suspension bridge in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, spanning Easter Bay and connecting San Fierro and Tierra Robada in San Andreas. Description The bridge carries the San Fierro Bypass, and is part of the near-continuous freeway system that connects Las Venturas, San Fierro and Los Santos. It is located alongside the Kincaid Bridge. The Garver Bridge can be accessed without attracting any police attention after completion of the mission Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. The bridge is modeled on the Forth Road Bridge outside Edinburgh, Scotland, and is also meant to emulate the San Francisco–Oakland Bay Bridge (namely the western portion) in its placement with respect to the city, extending north-east out of the port area towards the bay. Like the Forth Road Bridge, the Garver Bridge is a single-decker single-span suspension bridge with two pillars and two lanes in each direction, in contrast to the Bay Bridge's two tiers for each direction and two distinct spans (a suspension span with two pillars on the west side, and a cantilever span on the east, separated by Yerba Buena Island). Its placement alongside the Kincaid Bridge is identical to the Forth Road and Rail Bridges being beside each other in real life. Vehicles *Squalo - spawns in the harbor under the south end of the bridge. *Tropic - may spawn beside the Squalo. *Parachute - on the peak of the south-western pillar. Pickups * A Parachute * Two Snapshots Gallery Garver_Bridge.jpg|Garver Bridge, as seen from San Fierro near the police station. EarthquakeDamage.jpg|The scars of the San Fierro earthquake, next to the San Fierro end of Garver Bridge. Trivia *To the west of Garver Bridge's San Fierro approach are remnants of a freeway decimated by an earthquake (though due to the timescale, likely not the earthquake alluded to in-game dialogue). This appears to resemble the aftermath of the Loma Prieta earthquake of 1989, which resulted in major structural damage to San Francisco's Embarcadero Freeway, prompting its subsequent removal and renovation of the Embarcadero. Like San Fierro, remnants of the demolished freeway were visible for several years beside the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge's San Francisco approach. *It is possible to travel along the bridge's suspension cables on foot or even by bike, offering a setup for interesting stunts. The cables on the Gant Bridge cannot be used in this fashion because the vertical cables wrap over the top of the horizontal ones. *One of the road signs on the San Fierro approach to the bridge lists it as the "Carver Bridge". It is unknown whether this is a simple mistake or that the original name for the bridge was supposed to be the Carver Bridge. *It is possible to walk or ride a bike inside the bridge. A video of this can be seen here. Navigation de:Garver Bridge es:Puente Garver ru:Мост Гарвер fr:Garver Bridge pl:Most Garvera tr:Garver Bridge Category:Bridges Category:Bridges in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in San Fierro Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Tierra Robada